The present invention relates to pressure testing systems, and more particularly to a radiator inlet adapter for sealing a radiator filler neck in order to perform a pressure test of a coolant system of an internal combustion engine. The radiator inlet adapter advantageously provides a simple adapter for use with filler necks of various diameters thereby obviating the need for costly adapter kits and pressure testing devices and systems.
Various devices and systems have been devised for the purpose of facilitating the pressure testing of coolant systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,523 entitled “Cooling System Pressure Tester” discloses a cooling system pressure tester which allows consumers to determine the approximate vent pressure of their automotive cooling system, as well as to check for leaks in the system. The device includes a connecting and restriction element for introducing water into the system and an adjustable pressure relief valve for limiting the maximum pressure. The device includes a tee having a side branch, a first end branch and a second end branch. The first and second end branches have fittings respectively associated therewith for connection respectively with a source of water and the cooling system of an automobile. The device must therefore be connected to the cooling system by means of the second end branch fitting.
A pressure tester cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,424 entitled “Pressure Tester Cap”. The cap includes an air valve sleeve which further houses a conventional Schrader® type air valve, and is incorporated within a pressurized radiator cap which when mounted on a neck of a radiator of a motor vehicle, permits the cooling system to be charged with compressed air from an external source, so as to ascertain if there are any leaks in the radiator system. The disclosed cap is adapted to fit only one size radiator neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,980 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Testing, Filling and Purging Closed Fluid Systems” discloses an evacuation unit for testing the fluid tightness of a closed fluid system, filling the system with system fluid, and/or purging the system fluid of entrained gas. The evacuation unit includes a source of system fluid, an air operated venturi vacuum pump, a hose for releasable and sealable connection to an access port of the closed fluid system, and a three way valve for selected positioning between a first position communicating the vacuum pump with the flexible hose system to produce a vacuum in the system, a second position isolating the flexible hose and system to test for fluid tightness, and a third position communicating the system for filling the system through the access port with system fluid. A filler head is disclosed for releasable and sealable connection to the access port of the closed fluid system. The filler head is adapted to fit only one size access port.
Another pressure testing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,653 entitled “Pressure Testing Device for Vehicle Radiators and Cooling Systems”. The device includes a connecting means and restriction component for discharging compressed air into the coolant system with an adjustable pressure relief valve for limiting the maximum pressure. The device further includes a radiator inlet adapter having an upper body with flanged ears designed to hold the adapter in place when installed on a radiator or other test device, a spring to hold pressure and also allow a secondary pressure relief when the device is attached for test purposes, and upper and lower spring backing plates for centering a sealing washer on a radiator filler neck. The radiator inlet adapter is adapted to fit only one size radiator inlet.
A device for monitoring the temperature and pressure of a liquid coolant in a cooling system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,114 entitled “Temperature and Pressure Sensor for Cooling Systems and Other Pressurized Systems”. The device includes a sealant which seals around a needle from a pressure or temperature probe and re-seals itself upon removal of the needle. A body of the device is attachable to an opening member of a liquid cooling system, such as a radiator. The body includes tabs of a flange which are insertable in recesses of a lip of a radiator neck. The device is adapted to fit only one size radiator neck.
A cooling system pressure tester is available from Danaher Corporation of Washington, D.C. and includes a hand pump and a plurality of adapters connectable to a radiator filler neck. The adapters are sized and configured to fit a plurality of coolant system filler necks including small diameter necks (31 mm). Other commercially available systems include devices having an expandable bladder for sealing the filler neck.
As can be seen, there is a need in the art for a radiator inlet adapter for use with radiator filler necks of various diameters which is of simple construction and easy to use.